


Looking for Every Day

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Poetry, Sad, but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: While looking for her Doctor with the dimension cannon, Rose comes across an earlier version of the Doctor instead. They only have a few minutes, but Rose and the Doctor will always have a connection: anywhere and anywhen.**an Eight x Rose poem**





	Looking for Every Day

She knows almost immediately

that she’s in the right place.

She can feel the hum of the TARDIS nearby,

a slight buzz in the back of her mind.

(When had she begun to sense

the TARDIS? She ignores the question.)

 

And just after that she knows it’s the wrong

time.

 

_ Hello, Doctor. _

 

The man striding past

freezes,

then turns to peer into her smiling--

if disappointed--

face.

 

_ Love the curls. Not sure about the coat, _

_ but it’s a bold choice, I’ll give you that. _

 

He looks at her with curiosity.

_ Do I know you? I only ask _

_ because I’m currently having a slight, _

_ ah, memory problem. Remembering some _

_ things but not all. And I don’t remember _

_ you. _

 

Part of her aches to hug him,

to grab his hand and shout RUN!

Instead she just grins.

_ You don’t know me yet, _

_ but you will. _

_ Someday. _

_ I’m Rose.  _

 

_ Rose! _

_ Excellent! Well met! _

He takes her hand

in both of his,

and her skin

sings

at his touch.

There’s an almost

imperceptible

reaction from the Doctor as well,

a minute inhalation,

as if he’s remembering a memory

from the future.

 

Part of her knows that’s

impossible.

But after so much time with the Doctor,

“impossible” is just another Tuesday tea.

 

_ Doctor? _ She tries

to take a step back but he holds her--

not with his hands, but with his gaze.

 

_ Rose? Did I ever tell you how beautiful _

_ your eyes are? _

 

_ What? _

_ No! _

_ I mean, _

_ well, _

_ yes, but… _

She pauses to take a

floundering breath.

_ I’m sorry, can you repeat the _

_ question? _

 

His laugh brings

hope

to Rose’s heart.

 

_ You have beautiful eyes, Rose. _

_ I look forward to the time I can look into them _

_ every day. _

 

Time stretches,

stretches--

an entire 

universe 

between them--

then 

pops.

 

_ Me too, _ she says.

Her voice only quavers the

tiniest

bit.

 

_ Doctor, I… _

_ I don’t have much _

_ time. _

 

His smile falters, but

he rebuilds it quickly enough.

_ A gift, then. To remember this _

_ me. _

 

She giggles.  _ As if I could forget _

_ that coat. _

 

The Doctor stands tall

and straightens his coat, mock

offended, a motion she’s seen him make in

two other bodies.

The sight is somehow surreal and

reassuring

at the same time.

 

_ I don’t know _

_ what _

_ you’re talking about. _

_ This coat is _

_ brilliant! _

 

She giggles again.

Some things never change.

 

_ For you, Rose. _ He takes her hand

and raises it to his lips, but just as she feels

his breath warm her skin he stops.

_ This is better, _ he whispers.

He flips her hand over,

kisses her palm,

and gently closes her fist.

 

_ There, _ he says, looking into her

eyes.

_ Now you can hold onto my _

_ kiss _

_ wherever you go. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 9 | prompt: eight x rose and "did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"


End file.
